falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teh Krush/CoD:WaW Map Pack 3 Confirmed
BATTERY http://cdn.callofduty.com/hub/assets/supplies/mp3/battery1_screenshot_600.jpg An armored island surrounded by anti-ship mines and shore to ship cannons, "Battery" places soldiers on a mid-sized map based on Fort Drum (El Fraile Island) in the Philippines. Expect plenty of areas to hide and heavy close quarters combat! BREACH http://cdn.callofduty.com/hub/assets/supplies/mp3/breach1_screenshot_600.jpg Overwhelm the enemy in "Breach," set in Berlin's overcast and crowded city streets surrounding the historic Brandenburg Gate. Only the fittest will survive in this fast-paced, dense battlefield! REVOLUTION http://cdn.callofduty.com/hub/assets/supplies/mp3/revolution1_screenshot_600.jpg "Revolution" pits soldiers against each other in Russia's cold city streets and large factory environment. Keep your fingers warm, your gun loaded, and your head low through this sniper-friendly territory! DER RIESE (ZOMBIE FACTORY) The undead horde approaches! Fight for your life in "Der Riese" (Zombie Factory), an all-new Zombie map set in a secret Nazi research facility featuring the Pack A Punch Machine, a device capable of upgrading weapons at the touch of a button. Use the teleporters to escape the vicious H.ell Hounds and pray that the Wunderwaffe will appear before it's too late. This map includes 10 new Achievements/Trophies. source= http://www.callofduty.com/supplies/wawmappack3 ---- Epic. Oh and susposedly one of the achievements you gain is for having all the attachments on one gun. (Cause, well, it'd be *** to not be able to!) Imagine the silencer/bayonet/telescopic/bipod on your pistol! Lol. Ok, and speculation time. I believe that the following will be included in the zombies map. *All 4 Perks-A-Cola Machines *These Pack-A-Punch Machines **Aperture Sight attachment, costs 600 points **Bayonet attachment, costs 400 points **Extended Mag attachment, costs 1000 points **Laser Sight attachment, costs 1500 points (hey, it's zombies in WW2, who says there can't be laser sights?) I just don't think they'd put the telescopic/sniper scope cause then, if they have an achievement for all attachments on one gun, how will you put the telescopic/sniper/aperture all on one gun? And all of these would be possible on a modern-day submachine gun, and you can bend the rules in zombies. And anyway, the Pandoras Box sells sniper rifles, so that is a DEFAULT attachment. Bipods wouldn't be added either because, why would you need a bipod on your pistol? And, again, the Pandoras box sells machine guns with bipods, so it is a default on machine guns anyway. Silencers wouldn't be added because nobody would buy them, they reduce range and the zombies already know where you are! And the silencer would never work on a PPSh anyway, even if you bend the rules. They'd probably downgrade the PPSh to use the default multiplayer clip size so that they can add the Extended Mag machine, but more challenging = more fun, for me at least. I still think they are dropping the Double Tap Root Beer for the Extra Strength Red Bull (I mentioned it in my speculations before, adds Extreme Conditioning as a perk. And there is a PC-mod in one of the fan made zombies maps with Red Bull). They mentioned that hell hounds are still going to be there, lucky us, same with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. I hope they add a modern-day weapon just for fun, like an MP5. Then, once you have the MP5, go to all the Pack-A-Punch machines, and boom, you have MP5 w/ Laser Sight, Aperture (it'd prolly be reskinned as a red-dot on modern weapons), Extended Mag and a Bayonet! Then go get Juggernog from the perks machines and boom you're near invincible. Lol. Category:Blog posts